


Coming Attractions

by jujukittychick



Series: Coming Attractions [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Jurassic World (2015), Sense8 (TV), Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Bilbo Baggins, Argent is still a sketchy bastard, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is a bit not pleased with Thorin...or Gandalf, Contract!verse, Derek has horrible taste in women, Derek is a secret agent, Derek is not impressed by Q branch, Gen, Good Weasley Family, Harry gets a new family, Like a lot and with everyone, M/M, Mom and grandma meet Claire and the girls, Multi, Owen has to come clean, Owen's powers are a family trait, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Poly, Q is James' handler, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles and Xander are underappreciated except by supernatural creepers, Stiles is an asshole but that's nothing new, Stiles is never helping Scotty out again, Stiles is not impressed by the pissy agent, Stiles is tech support, Stiles the intern, Twincest, alternate season 1 finale, alternate season 2 happenings, because James is insufferable and nobody else can deal with him, fandoms all exist in the same universe, fluid sexuality 'cause Cluster, hot boys kissing, ideas for future chapters of my existing fics, if Alec gets thrown in he's just as bad, operation keep Stiles away from Tony, original pack members, the Mountain doesn't know what hit it, which leads to a lot of cussing, who the fuck are these people and why are they in my house?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: This is a collection of plot bunnies or partly thought out chapters for my existing fics (Generans Purus, Kittens Claws, etc) or new fics.  The first "chapter" is a table of contents so you can skip to the relevant chapter that might interest you.  Due to its very nature, this will be an ongoing thing for me to dump my ideas in before they're forgotten.In the case of any partial chapters for my existing stories (just so you guys can get long awaited peek at happenings), once they're completed I'll mark it complete and provide a link to the actual story.  In the case of the plot bunnies, if I do actually start writing the story, I'll mark it as In Progress/Complete and provide the link to the story.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> If you find a bunny that interests you, feel free to use it, just give me credit for the idea :)

1\. Table of Contents

2\. Sense8 - Will/Wolfgang primary focus, based on youtube clip

3\. Teen Wolf - Based on song "Heathens", hinted pre-Sterek probably

4\. Teen Wolf - Steter, Futuristic AU, Sci-fi/Fantasy AU, Hales are rulers of their own country, Stiles is a courier and is _not_ impressed by this Argent guy treating him like shit, Peter's completely thrilled with the mouthy brat, cue conspiracies and longsuffering Hale family members and lots of eyerolling

5\. Hobbit - Modern (sort of) AU, very angry with the world Bilbo, he really doesn't approve of Thorin's life choices, not too impressed with Gandalf either, the twins (cause they might as well be) grow on him though

6\. Teen Wolf/Buffy/Stargate - Steter and Spander, modern AU, Hammond recruits Stiles and Xander to come work in the Stargate program. Spike and Peter are not happy their humans have left without notice, Stiles and Xander are not used to being appreciated...or actually considered good at what they do, the Mountain was so not ready for these two particular humans

7\. Harry Potter - Fred/George/Harry - The Potters were friends with the Weasleys and Longbottoms and would regularly have the families over so the kids could interact as well as let the parents have some adult time.  After Harry is delivered to the Dursleys, the Weasley kids all want to know what happened to Harry, cue Harry being rescued much earlier

8\. Teen Wolf - Sterek, OOQ inspired Sterek fic where Derek is a secret agent that goes by "Wolf" and regularly ignores the Q branch's instructions, Stiles is an IT guy in the Q branch to rewire something when Derek sends the minion trying to guide him into tears.  Stiles winds up taking over as the minion flees to get Q, being his normal mouthy self and Derek winds up asking for him again and again when he's on missions  (kinda completely inspired by Ordinary Numbers by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria)

9\. Jurrasic World - Contract!verse SPOILERS, future chapter with Owen's mom and grandma 

10\. James Bond - 00Q (maybe JAQ) inspired by Godel and the Alcubierre Warp Drive by Diomedeida in which Q pretty much became the the official handler of James and Alec both on and off company time

11\. Teen Wolf/Avengers - Stiles is interning at Stark Tower and slowly winds up running into the Avengers Team one by one.  They're all taken with the funny, sassy young man and all come to the conclusion that he should *never ever* meet Tony because they're too much alike and Tony will want to keep him

 12. Teen Wolf - Stiles has so much faith that he winds up with powers of a cleric

 

?. BBC Sherlock - random conversation snippet with John (I don't remember what this was anymore *facepalm*)


	2. Sense8-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe a 10 second clip has me wanting to write fic, but this was hot as hell and obviously unscripted from the way Max (Wolfgang) was acting at the start, then add in that little hand to the face from Brian (Will) and just... yeah, hot as hell lol

Inspired by this 10 second clip <https://youtu.be/2vZsh6ycQKA>

This has an alternate finale to season 1 (and therefore ignores most of the Christmas special) with Will still being functional having never been seen by Whispers. The actual happenings of what would be season 2 with them escaping and beating the bad guys is going to be glossed over, but essentially everyone comes out okay. Still debating on Kala being married or not. Sun's out of prison (going with Nomi doing her thing and tracking all the misdeeds back to Joon-ki so she's proven innocent), Capheus is still doing his bus route and mom's doing as well as can be with proper medication. Lito, Hernando, and Dani have started a new life with their unconventional relationship of Dani still living with and perving on the guys and Lito trying to get back into acting. Nomi's been cleared with the fall of the bad guys and she and Neets have settled back in their home in San Fran. Riley and Will are still together and back in Chicago where Will has rejoined the force, once again thanks to his name being cleared after the fall of the bad guys. Wolfgang and Felix have fled from their past, wanting nothing more to do with the "family business" and just trying to make their way without pissing anyone else off. As much as I like the Kala/Wolfgang give and take in the show (and after the Christmas special I have no idea what they're going to do with them), I'm going with the we love each other but we're not right for each other concept, so there may be some sad feelings there.

Basically, everybody's as settled as can be after just over a year of everything going crazy in their lives. It's now August, with their birthday (the 8th) in a couple days and Will has talked his dad into letting everybody stay at his house (it's two stories in the show, figured several bedrooms) since it's not very likely that anybody's going to complain about sharing space. This will be the first time most of them have met in person. Sun joins Capheus (he finally gets to fly) on the way to Chicago (maybe Kala too if I don't have her marry Rajan, otherwise those two will be coming by themselves). Lito, Hernando, and Dani come together. Nomi and Amanita drive out, taking the opportunity for a road trip adventure (and still not quite trusting that Nomi won't have issues with airport security). Wolfgang and Felix are the last to arrive with Wolf and Will having a moment as they greet each other in person for the first time. Hernando, Dani, Neets, and Felix (and Rajan) have all been told everything and understand how the Cluster is connected and how they've helped each other over the past year since they've had to watch what was happening and things weren't making sense without being told.

For their birthday, they have a backyard barbecue with a lot of the cops who've worked with Will and his dad. The Cluster and their family drift apart to socialize only to find each other over and over much to the bewilderment of Will's partner and the amusement of his dad who's been watching it happen all week. The Cluster is spread out, with everybody talking in separate groups while still more or less together. Capheus talking to Kala about the meds issue at home, Neets and Nomi talking to Lito's group about their experiences with coming out, Sun and Riley talking about traveling with Riley holding Will's right hand and sort of leaning against him, and Will talking to Wolfgang and Felix about cops and crime with his left arm draped over Wolf's shoulders. The guys wind up laughing about something and Wolf just smiles and pulls Will into a kiss that is heartily returned, with Will dropping Riley's hand to cup Wolf's face. In the background is the sound of a full beer bottle hitting the ground, silverware dropping on serving platters, and a sudden surprised hush. The guys finish their kiss and continue on as if nothing happened. Riley tugs on Will's hand to get his attention and points out that apparently the rest of the crowd is "broken" and Will having a total clueless "huh?!" moment as he really doesn't understand what everyone's problem is as the kiss didn't cross his mind as being anything other than just him and Wolf finally kissing in reality instead of metaphysically. So it ends on a happy/funny note

If I decide to do a second chapter... things get angsty fast as the cops have a minor freak out cause all of a sudden Will's gay (though it's more like fluid sexuality 'cause Cluster), somebody says something that comes across as aggressive to Will, Wolf, and Sun who all step forward and put themselves subtly between their family and the crowd. The family starts trying to calm them down so they don't actually beat the shit out of the nice off duty and retired police officers and it's suggested that they go inside and get comfortable, take a break, make some Margaritas, check on the birthday cakes (because there was no way they could only have one lol), and maybe all change clothes since everyone had more or less dressed up a little for the occasion since they were going to be surrounded by strangers. Will and Wolf wind up in Will's childhood bedroom where they wind up aggressively making out which devolves into hand jobs while still fully dressed. Riley pops in after to tell the boys not to take too much longer, kisses Will, kisses Wolf on the cheek and disappears back to where she's helping look over the cakes.

And that's as far as my mind has gotten


	3. Teen Wolf -1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bunny to play with, just remember to give credit if you use it. As soon as I actually listened to the lyrics to this song, all I could think of was a fic for Teen Wolf

Inspired by ["Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots](https://youtu.be/UprcpdwuwCg)

Some newcomers show up in Beacon Hills, a pretty girl joining the school, her single mother getting friendly with the townfolk. The wolves (I'm going with original pack, everybody lives, nobody dies) feel like something is off but can't quite place it. Then the girl starts hitting on Stiles, who isn't exactly trusting of newcomers to start with, and pretty much confirms Stiles' suspicions that something is definitely wrong. "A pretty girl is hitting on me, guys. Something is wrong. I mean, yeah, eventually someone is going to fully realize the awesomeness that is me, but that time is not now. There is something wrong with her." And Isaac adds that he's pretty sure he saw the mom hitting on Derek in the store. "Oh hell, no. Nobody's hitting on him unless..." Everybody stares very pointedly at Stiles who quickly realizes what he was about to babble out "Unless they've been vetted by us. Seriously, the man has wonderful taste in serial killers, horrible taste in girlfriends." Despite trying to persuade the chick that Beacon Hills is not the place to be and maybe she and her mom should move elsewhere, far away ("you did look up the crime statistics for here before you moved right? Animal attacks and serial killers are kind of a recurring thing."), the girl keeps trying to cozy up to the pack with Stiles trying to explain why they don't want her near them without coming out and saying _why_ they don't want her near them ("it's not exactly personal, but do you know how many people we've grown up knowing that have died in the last couple years? If you survive til next year, maybe then we can hang out" at which point the pack gives him all the judgy looks cause it may be true, but he's still an asshole "what? it's the truth. am i wrong?"). Lyrics will be dispersed through the fic with scenes hitting off the lyrics following ending with the lyric "You should have stayed away" and the girl and her mother showing up on the porch of the rebuilt Hale house, armed for whatever they think the pack is and Stiles opens the door, bat in hand and eyes glowing faintly with his Spark as glowing eyes appear in the dark room behind him, a collection of blue and gold and red. "I told you to stay away from us."

fade to black and it's left up to the reader what happens afterwards


	4. Teen Wolf -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot bunny, just give credit where it's due.

Takes place in the future, everyone is human, was bouncing between the idea of interplanetary or just international, decided on international as easier and faster transportation times. The Hales rule a tiny kingdom and all is well, the people love them, the citizens all have pretty decent lives. Derek's birthday is coming up and, a la Cinderella, they've decided he should start looking into a future spouse since he's prince and that's kinda what royalty does even though Laura's set to take over since she's the oldest (insert grumpy eyebrows of doom and lots of growling and hiding away from family members). Cue the arrival of Stiles, international courier (among other things), who is doing a run for his bestie, Scott, who is tied up with his own wedding/school/whatever plans and can't make the delivery to the small kingdom on the other side of the planet. Did I mention Erica is his co-pilot? Upon arriving, Stiles, dressed in his normal casual clothes, is ushered into the greeting hall due to some kind of misunderstanding where he's greeted by Peter and ~~a hiding from his female relatives~~ Derek. While there, Gerard stalks through and starts loudly criticizing Stiles' looks and talking about him like he's not  _right there_ ending with something along the lines of "decent breeding stock" at which point Stiles gets completely fed up. Beginning with "Who the fuck do you think you are?" the whole conversation pretty much goes down hill with Stiles calling the creepy old guy out on his bullshit.  Peter and Derek just stand back in awe as nobody ever talks to Gerard that way, with Peter damn near having heart eyes as he says "I like him" with Derek sighing and rolling his eyes "You would."  Deciding to step in before the stranger decides to take a swing at their national advisor, Peter invites Stiles to dinner with the family  and the other muckety mucks in attendance, much to Gerard's dismay.  During dinner, Stiles learns that the Hale children (Laura, Derek, and Cora) have all been violently ill over the past year or so for no known reason, frequently leaving them bedridden or hospitalized.  Sensing something sketchy going on, Stiles and Peter, who turns out to be the security advisor, start talking and Stiles volunteers to look into things.

 

*Spoiler Alert*

Gerard has been finding problems with all the available singles attending the party while at the same time fronting Kate as the best available option.  Stiles is not quite what he appears to be as his dad is actually head of the International Security Group, though nobody ever links Stiles ("you know, like those singers from the 20th century, Cher and Madonna") with Chief Security Officer Stilinski. "Trust me, asshole, I know you're not the ruler of this country because I had to learn who they all were after I nearly started an international incident one too many times when I was younger"


	5. Hobbit-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, you guessed it, another bunny. Just give credit if you use it. And send me a link so I can check it out :D
> 
> For some reason this came to me while listening to the Hobbit soundtrack while playing a puzzle game on the computer, no clue.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh....'cause that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The Dwarves finished their song with even more laughing and playful shoving and tossing of food and dishes.  All the while, Bilbo had been standing against the wall, watching the vandals destroy his house, eat his food, and then proceed to mock him.  He decided he'd had quite enough.

 

"That's it!  Get the fuck out of my house! I should have called the guard the moment you lot broke in."

 

\----

This is somewhere between modern AU and just alternate canon cause there's a lot of "fucks" said by Bilbo and not a lot given and I kept picturing Bags End as like a condo in a highrise(?). The Dwarves have shown up, per the movie, and just kind of barged in, dropping their weapons wherever (primarily on his mother's chest) and generally destroying Bilbo's peace and quiet and sanity.  Getting only half-assed answers about who they were and why they had invaded his house up until that point, his yelling finally shocked the Dwarves into silence. As they then try to pacify one very pissed off Hobbit, they realize that Bilbo truly has no clue who they are and why they're there.  When it's made known that Gandalf "that quack?! I haven't talked to him in months" had sent them to him in order to join their merry band as their burglar "do I look like a fucking thief? I'm a writer!" Bilbo lets them know exactly what he thinks of their ridiculous quest and the idiot that talked them into the suicide mission.  Of course, that's about when Thorin actually shows up.

During the following ~~confrontation~~ conversation, it's discovered that Bag End was actually his family's winter home, but due to illness/injury, they had stayed in the Shire through winter one year when Bilbo was still a child.  It turned out to be the worst winter they'd seen in decades, with food soon beginning to run low due to the roads being too piled with snow to trade or replenish their stores, and them having continued their normal usage not realizing how bad the weather was going to get.  With the snow came the wolves, which were also beginning to starve, and started attacking the village. This continued for over a month until only a handful of families were left in any sort of functioning shape, the very young and the elderly having died from cold and hunger and the able bodied men and women having already been claimed by the wolves as they tried to protect the village or gather supplies from the nearby forest.  Having grouped together in their large gathering hall to conserve fuel and consolidate defenses, the remaining children were sent into the basement where what little food and supplies remained and the worst of the weather couldn't reach them.  At some point during the night, either due to the storm or the wolves, the rest of the adults were killed off leaving the kids stranded in the basement.  It's a week before Gandalf and some of the rangers show up, the storm having passed after that very night and allowed the roads to clear.  The great and powerful wizard, was proven a fraud as far as Bilbo was concerned as he never sent any help at all.  The children were all sent to live with distant relatives in other Hobbit villages where Bilbo stayed until his majority.  His childhood anger and grief has persisted til he's still as disillusioned with the wizard that day as he was 30 years ago.

Bilbo eventually tells Thorin that he'll agree to help, but he has a demand.  He's what's considered a "confirmed bachelor" by his people, meaning he only likes men in his bed.  They're not a bad looking bunch of males so he wants a bed warmer, just for the night...for now.  The shocked silence continues for a while, Bilbo looking completely at ease and smug, before Fili and Kili eventually pipe up and agree to do it.  Bilbo stares them down then turns to look at Thorin, waiting for him to argue.  Getting no objection, he agrees and directs them to his bedroom.  Once the door is shut and locked, Bilbo waves them towards the small sitting area he has in his bedroom and explains it was a test.  A test that Thorin failed spectacularly. "If your king is willing to sacrifice you, his nephews and heirs who barely qualify as being adults, for something as trivial as a night in some stranger's bed without even a guarantee of no harm being done, what will he be willing to sacrifice for this stupid cause when there's something much worse in store?" He tells them not to tell the others, they are to continue the charade that Bilbo made use of them. Though he does tell them that if they do decide they want to try anything with him, to just let him know. 

 


	6. Crossover -1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of the plot of this (that i had so far anyway) written out, my cat decided to be a little bitch, I moved my laptop, it unplugged and I lost an hours worth of writing. I am very much not pleased at the moment. I also can't get mind to rewrite all of what I already had, so I'll be coming back to this one later to flesh it out.

A modern AU where all fandom timelines run concurrent, and things that happened in the series mostly stay the same (I only saw 4 eps of TW and missed the last couple seasons of Buffy so everything I know comes from fic, take it with a grain of salt). Xander is 22, Stiles is 18. Hammond recruits Stiles and Xander to come work in the Stargate program. Spike and Peter are not happy their humans have left without them, Stiles and Xander are not used to being appreciated...or actually considered good at what they do, the Mountain was so not ready for these two particular humans


	7. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/George/Harry - The Potters were friends with the Weasleys and Longbottoms and would regularly have the families over so the kids could interact as well as let the parents have some adult time. After Harry is delivered to the Dursleys, the Weasley kids all want to know what happened to Harry, cue Harry being rescued much earlier

Ginny wouldn't have been born yet, and Ron and Neville would be the same age as Harry, but the twins, Percy, Charlie, and Bill would all be old enough to remember the little boy with big green eyes that they used to play with. This would have no Weasley bashing, a protective Molly bringing all her fury down on Dumbledore until she found out where Harry was. Not sure who would wind up becoming the parent in this case; maybe with the Weasleys' insistence they get the actual wills read and find out who Harry's guardian is supposed to be. Some minor Dumbles bashing due to his complete mishandling of Harry.


	8. Crossover-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek, OOQ inspired Sterek fic where Derek is a secret agent that goes by "Wolf" and regularly ignores the Q branch's instructions, Stiles is an IT guy in the Q branch to rewire something when Derek sends the minion trying to guide him into tears. Stiles winds up taking over as the minion flees to get Q, being his normal mouthy self and Derek winds up asking for him again and again when he's on missions (kinda completely inspired by [Ordinary Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705037/chapters/1301146) by BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria)

Stiles is in Q branch running some cables when he hears one of the techs that had been giving directions to someone suddenly break into tears and watches them drop their headset and run off, he assumes to get Q. Hearing a voice still coming from the headset, he decides to let the person on the other end know that they'll have to wait a minute. Instead he hears a very angry voice bitching about useless people who don't know how to do their job. Feeling offended on the tech's behalf (he'd heard the tech trying to give directions for a few minutes that were obviously being ignored), he tells the voice on the other side that not only had he made the tech cry, they'd run off so maybe if he'd try acting like an actual adult and listen to the directions given to him by people with more resources available, maybe he'd actually get somewhere in life. Not used to people backtalking him, the guy asks who he's talking to.

"Stiles"

"What the hell's a Stiles?"

"I am, asshole. Who the hell are you?"

"Wolf"

" _Wolf_? What the fuck kind of name is that?" Stiles cracks up even as he's looking over all the data that been pulled up on the multiple computer monitors, muttering about "Lone wolves" and "non-imaginative narcissistic assholes." 

 

Ignoring the growling he can hear coming from the agent, he finally asks what the issue is, figures out where the miscommunication issue was between the tech and the agent and gets  _Wolf_ (he can't help snickering every time he says it) rerouted back to where he's supposed to be to finish his mission. Verifying that the agent was good to go, Stiles finishes up his actual work and leaves just as the tech returns with Q, having calmed down and gone over the issue (thankfully non-time sensitive) only to be told that "the other guy" did his job for him.  Figuring one of the other techs had taken over, they let the issue go and return to work.

 

The next time Wolf calls in, he almost immediately gets fed up with the tech and asks for the other guy, "the mouthy one with the weird name - Miles, Giles...Stiles! Put him on, he actually knows what he's doing"  "But we don't have a Stiles that works here" Thus starts an interdepartmental hunt for this mythical person and of course since 'Stiles' is a nickname, he's not listed in the company files by that name.  Q has to pull the footage from the last mission, figuring out where Stiles is from (the IT department that generally handles all the basic tech servicing) and has to get the boy's manager to pull him from the task he was working on to come help their agent, because while Wolf was a huge pain in the ass that regularly sent his minions to tears, he was also one of their best agents and if somebody could actually get him to obey orders, he was going to use them.

When Stiles gets there, already pissed off at having his job interrupted and his supervisor bitching at him about the job now being behind schedule and "What the hell did you do now, Stilinski? I've got Q branch calling for you!", he grabs the headset and plops into the chair "What, asshole?! I am not your personal Google Maps, do they not give you guys smartphones? Or are is that the problem and you're not smart enough to use it?" Eyes already scanning over all the data that had been pulled up on the screen, he totally misses the absolutely terrified and astonished looks everybody, including Q, is giving him for mouthing off to someone with a literal license to kill. Q watches, fascinated, as the lowly IT minion easily navigates through all their programs, somehow figuring out through back and forth bitching with the agent (because he had routed the call to his own earpiece and could hear Wolf's side of things as well) not only what the actual issue was, but how to get him where he needed to go "seriously, _Wolf_ , learn to use the map function" "I'm going to rip your throat out" "With those great big pointy teeth, right, _Wolf_?" and how to get past the security protocols. 

"Are you good to go? Can you refrain from making another tech cry? Good, I got shit to do that isn't babysitting spoiled agents."  Taking off the headset, he pushes it into Q's hands, rattles off exactly what the issue was, what he did to resolve it, as well as what the recurring issues seemed to be that kept causing problems.  "I've got to go deal with my pissed off manager and hope he doesn't decide to dock my pay for this." 

Before Q can tell him he'd be getting bonus pay from his department for his assistance or even suggest transferring over to their department, the boy's gone, muttering about asshole bosses and whiny agents and why did he want to work for the government in the first place.

Next time Wolf is sent on a mission, they automatically call for Stiles as soon as they see Wolf calling in.


	9. Contract!Verse - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contract!verse SPOILERS, future chapter with Owen's mom and grandma

Not sure if this will be current timeline or a flashback, but after Owen realizes that he's no longer able to be physically separated from the raptors past a certain point, basically confined to the island, he has to call his family and let them know he can no longer come home to visit. Turns out his easy connection with animals is a family trait, though it's been several generations since anyone has had such a strong reaction. Mom and grandma come to the island to visit, meeting Claire and the girls and to help Owen adjust to his growing abilities.


End file.
